officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emiko-chan/My EmiSpike story...
He handed the switch to me, his dead gray eyes locking onto mine. "You've proved yourself worthy of your position time and time again. But this time... It's a little different." I blink. "Different in what way, boss?" "This time, you'll be promoted. Think about it." And with that, he walked off toward the hovercraft. I stand there for a moment, with the switch pressed tightly to my chest. An impending feeling of doom begins to fall over me like a curtain. Promoted... It would help me to achieve my true goal, if I was promoted. But how could I press this button? How could I, with my own hands, kill that man? How would I be able to live after that? I sigh bitterly. It didn't matter. I was far too messed up anyways. All of those crimes I'd committed, and that one time, at the Spear Pillar -- I jerk myself out of the daymare and make my way toward the craft. A plan is beginning to form in my mind. But, if I went through with it, I'd have to sacrifice everything I'd worked for over the past five months. Power and this position. And in this position, I could wreak great havoc.... Spike stands at the door of the hovercraft. He says nothing, but his eyes lock onto mine. I quickly pull mine away, not letting myself get lost in their gray colour. The gray of thunderstorms. They were not a dead-looking gray like the boss's. I sit in one of the seats. He sits next to me. Spike. I make myself not look at him. It's driving me crazy, wondering who he's truly loyal to. Me or the boss. His hand finds mine. I don't move my hand away, I just stiffen and look indifferent. "What's wrong, Neptune?" he asks gently. I fail to resist the temptation to look at him. "Nothing," I lie. "Just another job, right?" My eyes fall and he sighs and lifts my chin. "I know what's wrong. It's okay. You can tell me." No, I can't, I think, but just shrug and look away. "Neptune?" I watch the region race by below us. After a while, the boss walks in. Spike lets go of my hand. "Prepare yourselves. We're landing in five," he says bluntly, as though it's not a big deal and we're not actually blowing up an entire habitat. And him... My head begins to pound as the aftermath of that concussion resurfaces. The doctors don't know what to do with me. Hell, no one does. Which is why I disappeared from the world under an entirely new identity to do the only thing I could to help the world - destroy Ginga Dan from the inside. I'd gained power, enough to become a Commander right off. I was off to a great start - until the little 'distraction' arrived. Spike. It was ridiculous for me to fall for him, especially because he was the enemy. But I'd been hoping, especially in the last while, that when I finally did overthrow them, he'd be on my side, supporting me... But who was he loyal to? The most powerful side of the fight? Or... me? My head pounds so hard that my vision is blurring. Or am I crying? No, it's the headache. I can feel that feeling coming on, the one that happens before I am vaulted into a jarring nightmare where time is ripped apart, and I resist it. I clamp my hand on Spike's. The hovercraft lands. "Out," the boss orders. I don't look at him or Spike until we're outside on the island. It's swarming with Grunts. And there, standing at the entrance to the cave, surrounded, is him. And it suddenly feels like I'm falling, and I have to grip the edge of the ramp's rails as I make my way down onto the rocks. "What the hell is going on here?" the dark-haired man yells, shoving away the grunts keeping him prisoner. "You're behind the Pokemon acting up, aren't you?" The boss merely smirks. "We have gained the knowledge that a legendary Pokemon rests out here at sea. The signal of power was coming from this island. So, here is what I propose: hand us the Pokemon, and we leave without a fuss. Refuse, and my Commander here will press the button that blows you and your island sky-high. Make your choice." My head frantically tries to clear itself and reformulate the plan... The button in my hand feels heavy. My eyes meet his deep aura-blue ones, and again there is the sensation of falling. This time, though, I have nothing to grasp, so I stumble a little. Luckily, everyone's attention is on Riley, as he shakes his head. "I will not hand over the Pokemon, because I do not have it." He stares down the boss, calm. "You may leave my island in peace, because the Pokemon you seek does not reside on this island, nor any island near here. The Pokemon you seek sensed your arrival and left before you could capture it and use it's powers for good." I sense Cyrus's building rage, though, of course he will never show it. However, he sounds even more frightning as he speaks in a placid tone. "I sense you are not lying. What I know about you tells me that you do not like to spin webs of lies, as you will later be entrapped with your own silk." He turns, as if to leave, but shoots me a look. "However. I cannot excuse a failed mission. Neptune, you know what to do." He stepped onto the ramp of the hovercraft, along with Spike. I hesitate before stepping onto the ramp, and as the hovercraft rises, I shake my head. "Sorry boss." I pull out my laser gun and lift it to the button. "But this mission had an entirely different meaning to me than for you." His eyes flash for a moment, but he retains his calm manner of speaking. "You pull that trigger, and it's a death sentence for you as well as this wretched island and it's irritating caretaker." I nod. "Understood." And pulled the trigger. I didn't care what happened at this moment, the adreneline surging through me clouded my judgement and I liked it. It meant I couldn't think straight, and as I watch the button blow into a million pieces in slow motion, I almost smile. Almost. Cyrus lets out a roar of rage. I turn to Riley. His blue eyes were wide. And, like the button, everything after that point happens in slow motion. The grunts were upon me, pinning my arms back. My hair is grabbed roughly and my head jerked back. I suppress a cry of pain, and hear footsteps beside my head. My cheek is bleeding from being scraped on the rocks. I look up. Spike is there. His eyes are impossible to read. I try to plead with him; Please, please help me... Please be there for me... I know I said I didn't need anybody, but right now, I need you more than ever... Please... But he merely turns away. "Boss." Cyrus leaps down. "Thank you Saturn." Spike must have handed him something. A Pokeball. I hear the roar of a Pokemon, Gyarados, before I am shoved to the edge of the island. A rock juts out, almost like a plank. Perfect. But I can't jump just yet. I shove off the the remaining grunts and try to massage my scalp. I don't really want to be in pain when I die. I had always wanted it to be a peaceful way of going. I can almost envision the comforting blackness now, free of nightmares and the terror of my own brain. Yes. Perfect. "Gyarados, use Giga Impact!" Just as the air around me begins to ripple, my brain screams at me to turn around. I have to see his eyes just one more time. Something beautiful to take with me. Please, please, just let me see Riley's eyes one more time. And I do. They stare at me strangely, full of anger, yet confusion and... Maybe even sadness? My heart feels warm as the shockwaves hit me full-force. I can feel my bones break. I manage to shield my head, but pain shoots through my legs and arms. And that was when I hit the water. It was like a horrible splash of fire. My body was on fire, a dull, throbbing fire. Just let me go already, please... The dark blanket of death was nearly upon me. I plead for it, beg mercilessly. "Please," I try to whisper, but bubbles escape my mouth and water fills it. Within minutes, I am falling in and out of concioussness. Sinking deeper and deeper, I really am turning into the Deep Sea Girl. That was my last thought before I was gone. But the Pokeball at my waist wouldn't give up just yet, and there was a flash of orange. Afterwards When I awaken, my entire body is tingling and strangely warm. Like the feeling you get after drinking tea when you have a bad cold. Or putting a heat pack on sore muscles. "Blissey blissey?" I am being healed. The white walls come into focus around me. The nurse's face swims into view. "She's awake. Oh, dear..." A scream catches in my throat, but a cold needle presses to my skin and instantly I'm gone. Again I wake up. And again this happens. Just like last time, I feel like I'm in an eternal twilight of sleep and wake. "What's her name?" "We don't know. But she was wearing a strange outfit. And her hair is a weird green colour. Dyed, probably." "Hmm, that's odd." I turn around and rip the IV tube out of my arm before those stupid sedatives can kick in again. But do I really want to be awake? I am already relishing in the beautiful fog of the sedatives, because I don't want to fully wake up and be faced with the memories. Those memories. And then suddenly, it's like a dam bursting. Spike Riley Cyrus Team Galactic Spike Dialga Spike Riley Team Galactic Mars Jupiter Saturn Spike Riley Dialga... Dialga... Dialga.... Everything combines into one and I have a terrifying explosion of fear in my head. There's a strange high-pitched sound accompanying it, echoing off of the while walls, and the next thing I know I am being grabbed at the shoulders. "Calm down, calm down, please..." But I don't stop screaming. "Anesthesia!" I plead. And the next time I am woken up, there is a nurse sitting beside my bed. "Are you all right now?" she asks. "You must have had a terrible kind of ordeal... To be that scared..." She's right, but I can't quite figure out why. I don't like the sound of voices this loud in the morning. Never did. "Yeah..." I mutter sleepily, my brain still in a haze. I am fed breakfast, and, after a lot of convincing, am deemed all right and fit to leave. Apparently, I am in the Pokemon Center of Canalave City. For some reason, those last two words make my heart sting, but I don't want to remember why. Boy trouble is not fun. I thank the nurses, but just before I leave, one of them walks with me down the path of the Center's front yard. "Your Pokemon saved you, you know. Dragonite," she whispers. "It is known for pulling stranded sailors to shore when it's stormy out at sea." I don't know what to say, but my eyes are welling up with tears. She seems to understand. "You've got a good friend there. She's a keeper." I look into the Pokeball at the sleeping Lance and smile sadly, for the first time in a long while. "Yes..." I choke out. It's her turn to smile sadly, as she looks at me. "All right, now. You should move along now... And remember, if you have any trouble, we won't give away your secret. You can come right to us." Secret? I am puzzled; and she can obviously see it. She mouths the word 'galactic' to me. I suddenly feel dizzy again, and then a question surfaces in my mind. I have to ask it before she walks away. "Nurse?" I ask. "When I... when I was out... Did I call out any names in my sleep?" She looks at me in a funny way, before shaking her head. "No, dear." --------- That afternoon, I am walking on the path to Jubilife city. The water stretches out to my left, with a forest to my life. In the direction of the forest is my old home, in Twinleaf Town. My heart aches for that innocence. And in the direction of the water is.. Iron Island... I sink to my knees. "How can this be happening..." I whisper. "How..." I can't stop the tears from spilling over. I have to do it; I risk a glance out at the water. And sure enough, there is a speck on the distant horizon. No smoke. No sign of a bombing. The island is all right. I laugh silently in relief, while also crying, and find myself sitting there on the ground, beside the gently lapping waves, hugging my knees. Passers by eye me strangely, but I don't care. I'm long past that point. They're okay. They're alive. He is alive... But why am I? I remember Spike's cold glare and those unreadable gray eyes. And Riley's confused blue ones. How could this happen; how could I possibly get tangled up into this mess? Cyrus had intended to kill me... Or had he? I don't even want to sort out the mess that is my thoughts right now. When I had chosen to oppose Dialga, there had been no going back. But the commanders had saved me then, hadn't they? And a year later, enemies again. I want to just scream, to let out my frustration. The wind is picking up as it coulds over, whipping my hair in my face. My green hair. My hair... I stand straight up and take off toward Canalave City once more, bumping into some fisherman. "Hey, easy, watch it!" he yells. "Insane girl..." But once again, I don't care. I just run. Once I reach the city, I practically kick the door of a corner store open and bolt toward the counter. "Do you sell scissors here?" I demand. The woman looks rather frightened. "Yes, miss... Over there..." I purchase a pair and rent a room at a local motel. That part was a bit of a blur. I was running on crazy emotions of rage and I don't even know what, and so as I stand in front of the mirror, holding the scissors up to my head, I almost don't stop to think. Before I go through with this, shouldn't I at least try to wash out the colour? I try, but it only washes out near the top of my head. The ends of my hair are permanant from being dyed repeatedly. Yelling in frustration, I take the scissors and give myself a messy haircut. Erasing all of the physical proof that I was once a part of Team Galactic. The green strands float silently down to the floor. ------- "Hello, yes, I would like to purchase a ticket to Hoenn." "To which city would you like to be ferried?" "To Lilycove. Thank you." I stood in the mirror, clutching the phone so tightly I thought it might break. I have a short, choppy haircut. My blue eyes, no longer pretty, are full of rage. I wear a dark hoodie and blue shorts. My signature trainer outfit. And on my ears are earrings shaped like a certain planet. I can never get rid of those. But I am a changed person now. "Let's get on with it," I tell my reflection. I didn't need Spike. I didn't need Riley. I didn't need anyone right now. I just needed to get out of here. ©Emiko-chan/Emiko-CatOnFire(dA) all rights reserved. This may not be used or reproduced in any way. Category:Blog posts